Puppet
by morningnight
Summary: I heard the floor creek beneath my feet as I walked down the hall, the moldy smell filling the air around me. A light breeze caress my soft skin as it blew past me, making a shiver go down my spine...MaixNaru One-shot


_Puppet_

I heard the floor creek beneath my feet as I walked down the hall, the moldy smell filling the air around me. A light breeze caress my soft skin as it blew past me, making a shiver go down my spine. On the wall, pictures watched me with their still silent eyes. I had no idea where I was, nor what I was doing here.

Ahead of me, about half way down the hall, there was a door, a single door. The wood on it was extremely old, yet somehow it looked completely brain new. I stopped at the door and turned to face it. There was a small copper colored handle that rested on it. I reached out and touched the handle. The door swung open as soon as my fingers brushed up against the cold smooth surface. I hesitated upon entering. I did not want to go in that room, but my legs gave me no choice. They dragged me into the un-welcoming room.

The room itself was small. There was a small bed that was off to the side, the grey sheets and pillow looking very uncomfortable. On the other side of the room there was a dresser that held a small tea set on it. Next to it was a small box that looked locked, so I could not open it. Everything around me, from the creaky floor to the low cut ceiling was covered in a layer of dust.

Suddenly, without any notice, my neck went limp, causing my head to fall to my chest. It laid there for a moment, my eyes having nothing to look at other than the black top I had been wearing. I tried to move my eyes, to see what was going on, but they just continued to stare at the black shirt that faded into my pale skin. I began to wonder what was going on when my head snapped up, hurting my neck.

I wanted to reach up and rub my sore neck, but my body did not let me. Instead it and walked over to the dresser where the small tea set was resting. Next to the pot was a small cup that held a small amount of brown powder that looked to be for tea. My hand reached up and touched the smooth tan surface of the pot. I could still feel the warm water that rested inside. My fingers moved up the side and laced themselves around the handle as they lifted up the pot. Steam began to rise as the hot water fell from the spout. The once clear liquid turned to a light brown as the cup filled with tea. As the liquid reached the brim, the water stopped pouring from the pot.

My hands placed the pot down as my eye noticed the small bowl of sugar resting a few inches away. My fingers lightly touched spoon causing the spoon to shift, moving the sugar. My fingers picked up the spoon and scooped out a little sugar before placing it into the tea, stirring it together. Once the sugar had dissolved I let the spoon slid from my fingers, hitting the hard wooden surface of the dresser.

A cold chill went down my spine, making me shiver at the suddenly change in feeling. Something inside of me was telling me that something was wrong, but I could not figure out what. Suddenly my body went limp, crashing to the floor. My head hit the hard surface of the floor, sending waves of pain throughout my entire body. My eyes closed for a moment before once again opening. Above me, my eyes stared at something in the dark space, making my body stiffen. Standing out in the darkness around him was a boy. A pale faced, black haired boy who was staring down at me with dark blue eyes.

My eyes shifted to something that he held in his hand. There was something that oddly resembled a cross. Attached to each of the ends was what looked like thin pieces of string, which was barely noticeable to the human eye. My eyes followed the string down to see what they were attached to when I felt my heart stop. The thin, invisible strings were attached to me. My arms, my legs, even my head had these strings coming from them. I looked back up at him to see a smile lining the edge of his mouth.

The boy reached down and touched the cup of tea with his figures. He than brought the cup to his lips, letting the liquid flow from the brim of his cup to bottom of his throat. Once all of the warm liquid had left the cup, he pulled the cup away from his lips and grinned down at me. I watched as the boy began to disappear, leaving me alone in the room. The wooden cross fell to the floor next to me, nothing being able to hold it up. The silence around me began to eat away and me, taunting me with every second that pasted.

The thoughts in my mind began to disappear as the color in my eyes began to fade. A pressure formed on my body as it began to sink in, becoming numb to me. A creek echoed around the room as my head fell to the side, nothing being there to support it.

My body lay on the ground, forgotten by my master.

* * *

><p>Hey! First off: I did not under any way plagiarize this piece. The original on deviantART is my own and i posted that one before this one, but i gave myself permission anyway. (It is also different from this one so if you want to check it out i would be really happy;p) Second: HI! I know i haven't been posting much lately, but things have gotten weird. Anyway I will hopefully have the first chapter of "Run Here My Dear" for you soon, along with "When You Wake" (If anyone reads Kieli) Third: I don't know why i am putting this under third but i have just updated my profile with the new dates for when "Run Here My Dear" and "When You Wake" will be coming out if you would like to check that out. Fourth: I want to do a Halloween one-shot but i don't have any idea's so if there is something you want to see, please tell me otherwise im going to bull-crap it and what ever comes out comes out. Fifth:i hope i did okay with this. It was kind of hard to do the transition from 'I' or 'me' to 'my body' , so i hope i did otay :P<p>

I want to give a speical thanks out to my sister, whitephoenix108 for doing something i could not. For the last few days, i have this song stuck in my head and all i knew was the melody, the scene in the movie, and that i loved the song, so i gave my sister as much information as i could and within minutes she told me the song and name of the movie. (In my own little corner: Cinderella 1997) and than she called me an idiot and a bunch of other stuff that really isn't important right now.

Anyway i hope you enjoy^^

anyway comment/review or criticize (maybe) i wont yell!

sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes

I don't not, under any circumstance, own Ghost Hunt. All rights go to the Author; Fuyumi Ono


End file.
